


The Song In My Heart

by topbaekhyunsfest, TrashyCrag



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topbaekhyunsfest/pseuds/topbaekhyunsfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyCrag/pseuds/TrashyCrag
Summary: Chanyeol looked down at the brilliant golden flames, thinking back on how he got here.





	The Song In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #105  
> I'm sorry to my prompter I got derailed and put in a lot of story when all I wanted was sexy BaekYeol smut.

Chanyeol looked down at the brilliant golden flames, thinking back on how he got here.

 

~One Month Ago~

 

“Did I say you could go out last night?” Chanyeol looked down at his sneaker clad feet in fear, clutching his books closer and making himself appear as small as possible-- a difficult feat for someone of his height. His boyfriend was fucking  **pissed** ; Yifan’s been known to be just a little over possessive when it came to Chanyeol. Maybe it’s because the man was fucking gorgeous. You can’t help but feel nervous, if you don’t keep your eyes open somebody can just walk in and whisk him away.

 

“No. But it was just Sehun and Kyungsoo I swe-” Chanyeol flinched as he was cut off by Yifan raising his voice. Thankfully, they seemed to be the only two in the halls of this part of the campus.

 

“I don’t care  _ who  _ it was. I still didn’t give you permission to go out last night!” Yifan’s face was bright red in anger. They were so absorbed in their little game of accuse and deny they missed the clack of dress shoes on the tiled floor.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on here and I don’t really care to, all I know is that he doesn’t like whatever you’re doing. And I’d really like it if you stopped now, after all it wouldn’t be fun if everyone witnessed this scene in the next say,” the newcomer looked at his watch ”,five minutes it takes for 10:45 classes to get out.”

 

Yifan moved to place himself between Chanyeol and the significantly shorter man dressed in a black business suit, a white undershirt, a black tie and a white pocket square, both hands pushed deeply into the pockets of his dress pants. “And who the  _ fuck  _ are you?”

 

“Really? You don’t recognize me from the pictures around campus?” Chanyeol yanked on Yifan’s arm, trying to get his attention.

 

“Yifan, we really shouldn’t mess with this guy.” Yifan stubbornly pulled himself out of Chanyeol's grip.

 

“Shut up. I wanna see where this guy gets off telling me what to do.” He turned back to the black haired stranger with a deadly glare.

 

“Well since you  **clearly** don’t pay attention to anything that doesn’t involve you. I’m the new Dean of this university, Byun Baekhyun. Now, unless you’d like to be expelled for misconduct and disrupting the peace, I suggest you take this conversation to a more  _ private  _ setting.” Chanyeol peeked around Yifan’s body, which had gone rigid, to get a good look at the ‘new Dean’. He really was handsome-- photos didn't do him justice --and  _ loaded  _ if his outfit and that silver Rolex said anything. Their eyes connected for a second and Chanyeol audibly took in a breath. “You, can you come with me, please?”

 

“Uhh, yeah. I'll see you later Yifan.” Chanyeol sidestepped around his boyfriend and walked towards Baekhyun. 

 

“Chanyeol, get back here we're not done talking!” Chanyeol hesitated for the smallest part of a second, but then Baekhyun smiled at him and he forgot what he even stopped for. “Park Chanyeol, if you leave right now, we're done.”

 

Another little stop which lasted even shorter than the first and Chanyeol took the last few steps that closed the 3 foot barrier between him and Baekhyun, coming to rest at the man’s side before turning around. Chanyeol flinched and hid behind Baekhyun at the look of pure outrage on Yifan’s face.

 

“Well I guess he has spoken. Now shall we go,  _ Chanyeol _ ?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened at how his name just rolled off Baekhyun’s tongue, as smooth as silk.

 

“Yes, sir.” He turned his back to Yifan and flinched again when he heard a bang, looking over his shoulder he could see the dent Yifan just put in one of the bulletin boards lining the walls of the corridors. He was half tempted to go back and calm him down but, as if sensing his thoughts, Baekhyun wrapped his arm around his waist, making sure he keeps walking forward.

 

Baekhyun spoke in a hushed voice so only Chanyeol could hear. “Just keep walking, don't give him the benefit of the doubt. If you turn back now he’ll know he has more of a hold on you than you do yourself.”

 

“O-okay.” It was the first time someone told Chanyeol what to do in such a soft voice and he had to admit he loved it. As they walked through hall after hall Baekhyun’s arm never left his waist, and he didn't ask him to remove it either. It felt great to have someone watch over him; it felt great to feel  _ safe _ . When they finally arrived at their destination it was a regular brown door with a gold plate reading ‘Dean Byun’ on it. As Baekhyun swiped his access card and opened the door, he walked in first and held the door for Chanyeol. “Oh my, what a gentleman.”

 

Baekhyun closed the door and leaned back on it, plunging his hands into his pockets again before chuckling darkly, his warm smile being replaced by a wry smirk. “ _ That's what they all say at first _ .”

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the implications he thought Baekhyun was implying. “Are you implying what I  _ think  _ you're implying? Because if you are…”

 

Chanyeol let his voice trail off, hoping Baekhyun would get the message; by the widening of his smirk he did. He pushed himself off the door with a heave, already knowing the door would relock itself. Walking up to Chanyeol, he took in the way the younger male’s eyes scanned him up and down, stopping on his crotch-- though he'd never admit it if you asked.

  
  


“And what implications are you implying that you think I'm implying?” He asked, as he stalked towards Chanyeol like a predator, every one of his steps making Chanyeol take one back. Until the back of his legs hit the front of Baekhyun's desk and he had nowhere left to go.

 

“ _ Sit Chanyeol _ .” He's never liked being bossed around, but the way Baekhyun feeds him commands makes him want to do whatever the man wants. He made sure to check if there was anything on the top of the desk behind him before hopping up unto it. “ _ Spread your legs _ .”

 

Again Baekhyun's command was obeyed instantly. Chanyeol opened his legs and gasped a little bit as Baekhyun wedged himself into the space he made, placing his hands on Chanyeol's knee and running them up and down his thighs.

 

“Let me ask you something. What’s a pretty little thing like you doing with a jerk like that?” Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol until the other man could smell the expensive cologne on his clothes and the coffee on his breath.

 

“Uhh, we've been friends since before high school and I guess people just expected us to start dating so when he asked me, I said yes. He was never actually this bad I mean, he did get jealous every now and then. I think it just escalated when we came to college because I got an apartment with Sehun and Jongdae and he didn't know what we, and I quote, “ _ got up to when we were alone together _ .”” The roll of his eyes Chanyeol made as he said the last part made it quite obvious his disdain of the situation. “I can't thank you enough for all your help today. I know now that I should've broken things off with Kris a while ago. But I didn't know how to without making him angry.”

 

“You're afraid of him.” * (anyone get the reference?) * 

 

Chanyeol nodded a bit, looking down and following the path of Baekhyun's hands with his eyes. “Yeah just a little. I mean, I love him but...sometimes love doesn't really make up for the shit a person puts you through. But in the end I still wanna be there for him, make sure he doesn't get in trouble. You saw what happened when he got mad earlier, I don't want his temper to get him in trouble.”

 

“That's quite admirable but, I don't think you should be in a relationship with someone when you're just their certified babysitter.” Baekhyun moved his hands higher up Chanyeol's body to rest them on his waist, feeling Chanyeol stiffen before relaxing. “And you know, I can offer you much,  _ much  _ more than he ever could.”

 

“W-what’re you saying?” Chanyeol was so nervous, albeit really happy, but still nervous at the sudden offer. He'd love to take it but he was hesitant on why he was made the offer in the first place.

 

“Based on your expression you probably don't understand why you've been made the offer.” Chanyeol gasped at Baekhyun’s ability to read him like a pamphlet. “You know Chanyeol, I think you  _ seriously  _ underestimate how beautiful you are. You piqued my interest awhile ago when I saw you crying outside, I wanted to go over and help you but I knew that would be weird considering I was dressed in a suit.”

 

“You saw me crying?! This is sooooo embarrassing oh my god.” Chanyeol covered his face which he knew by now was as bright as a neon sign, Baekhyun removed his hands from in front of his face and frowned.

 

“Don’t hide from me Chanyeol-ah. So, do you accept?” He smirked when Chanyeol lowered his head and nodded.

 

“Ah, yeah. I mean, yes sir.” Chanyeol missed the way Baekhyun’s hands tightened minutely around his wrists at him calling him ‘sir.’ 

 

“Yeah so that's that.” Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's wrists instead moving his hands to either side of him, caging the younger boy in. “Do you have anymore class today?”

 

“No. I had an 8:00 am and that was it, I'm only here this long because I was waiting for Yifan to get out of class. We were supposed to go to the dining hall together.” Baekhyun took in Chanyeol’s downcast eyes and his head that hung a bit lower. He backed away from the desk and Chanyeol before offering his hand to the taller male, as Chanyeol took it, he pulled him up. ‘ **He’s so much stronger than I thought he’d be.** ’

 

“Let’s go out, have a bite to eat.” He smirked at the eager light in Chanyeol’s eyes, even as the younger male physically hesitated. “Don’t worry about anything, I’ll pay.”

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about, what if Yifan sees me? What if someone he knows sees me and reports me to him?” Chanyeol shuddered and looked away.

 

“You really  _ are  _ scared of him, huh?” Baekhyun muttered before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and dragging him along through the halls, checking his watch to make sure the halls wouldn’t be flooded just yet. “Don’t worry, you won’t see him no matter what. I’ll protect you,  _ that asshole won’t touch you _ .”

 

Chanyeol gasped before looking down with a frown. “Thank you.”

 

It turns out there really wasn’t anyway for Yifan to see him. Chanyeol was shuffled into a dark windowed car and brought to a manor bigger than his entire apartment building. The victorian style lustrous among the otherwise suburban mansions, the interior was just as big and incandescent as the exterior. Chanyeol didn’t get to absorb the sights though, because he was brought straight to the kitchen. The smell of beef hitting his nose and leaving him reeling for a couple seconds.

 

“Kyungsoo’s home.” Baekhyun smirked at him, walking to the kitchen-knowing Chanyeol would follow him without his command.

 

“Who’s Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked, before realising that might be kind of forward for someone he just met so he tacked on “,If I may ask.” 

 

“He’s my cousin.” They were stopped outside the double swing doors. “He insists on cooking all our meals because he ‘doesn’t trust the so-called professionals’. He also has some  _ terrible _ domestic habits, I tell him it’s unsanitary but he doesn’t care.”

 

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s statement before walking through the half open door before his companion. ‘ **Okay I get it** .’

 

Before him was a kitchen the size of his death sentence, ‘ **I mean lecture hall** .’ And around the stove was a half naked, black-haired man humming an upbeat tune. On the table however was a silver-haired teenager, playing with his phone. Baekhyun tsked before walking over and slapping him over the head.

 

“Jongin, off the table!” Jongin grabbed his head but hopped off the wooden surface anyways. Running up to Kyungsoo and hugging his side with a fake sniffle.

 

“Kyungsoo!  _ Baekhyun hit me again _ !” Kyungsoo sighed before prying Jongin off of himself and turning the stove off.

 

“What did you do this time, Jongin?” He rolled his eyes. He reached into a cabinet for what seemed like plates. Chanyeol tilted his head before walking over to him and taking out four china plates. Kyungsoo just raised an eyebrow, shrugged and told Chanyeol to help him set the table.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Jongin pouted, one side glare from Kyungsoo however had him quickly straightening his back and confessing his sins. “I was sitting on the table.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously and Jongin noticeably shuddered. “ **Clean. it . Now.** ”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jongin quickly cleaned, not the part he was sitting on but the entire table, in record time. “Mission accomplished, sir.”

 

He stood at attention and saluted Kyungsoo, the shorter male just rolled his eyes but rewarded the other with a peck on the lips and a pat on the butt. “Good job soldier, it’s lunch time.”

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and Baekhyun winked at him. Pulling him into a chair beside him and across from Jongin as Kyungsoo served them all giant shares of  _ Stir-fried Beef Fillet in XO Sauce  _ and Chanyeol salivated. They settled to introductions.

 

“Jongin, Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol.” Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other and smirked.

 

Kyungsoo held his hand out towards Chanyeol across the looong rectangular table. And Chanyeol shook it with as much vigor as he did. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin just gave him a fist bump. “And I’m Jongin, his fiance.”

 

Jongin looped his arm in Kyungsoo’s as said male rolls his eyes once more, shaking Jongin off to instead wrap his arm around his waist. “ **Eat** .”

 

“I’m Chanyeol, Beakhyun’s ah…” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun for help but said male just ate his meal with a small smile and a scandalous look to Jongin and Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun…”

 

Baekhyun snickered at Chanyeol’s whiny voice, he decided to show the younger some mercy however and patted his thigh. “This is Chanyeol, he’s my baby boy.”

 

Chanyeol’s gasped and the men across the table had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. The rest of the meal went by in quite a mundane fashion, just occasional glares from Chanyeol to Baekhyun and Jongin forcing kyungsoo to feed him. No matter how many eye rolls and sighs he gave however, it was obvious in the way he caved in to everything the kid asked of him. He even cracked a smile every now and again.

 

Chanyeol decided to spend the rest of the day at Baekhyun’s house after a text from Jongdae about Yifan texting Sehun about him. Sadly Baekhyun had to go back to school and since Kyungsoo was also going to work he was left at the house with Jongin. He thought it was going to be awkward but who thought they both loved video games so much? They spent most of the day playing, it became 6pm before he knew it and Baekhyun was leaning on the door frame to the living room, hands in his pocket and an amused smirk on his face as he watched the two younger men. They were kicking and pushing while playing Mario Kart, it was nice to see the camaraderie between them.

 

Chanyeol kicked Jongin’s butt for the sixth time that day before noticing Baekhyun and breaking into a smile. He ran up to him, gave him a hug and recounted his day; promptly followed suit by Jongin as Kyungsoo walked in with a sigh. He shrieked in surprised as he feel to the floor under the weight of his fiance. Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed and Baekhyun quirked his head to the stairs before walking to his room, knowing Chanyeol would be following.

 

“Are they always like that?” Chanyeol inquired when they got to the top of the spiral staircase.

 

“Oh yeah, I always wonder how they even got together.” Baekhyun shook his head. Before opening the door to his room and leading Chanyeol in. “To tell the truth I get jealous sometimes. Love like theirs is hard to find, ya know? They understand each other so well, Kyungsoo says one thing and Jongin does it, Jongin asks for something and Kyungsoo does it no matter what. It’s nice, I’m so happy they found each other. It wasn’t always like this, though. There was a time when Kyungsoo couldn’t even smile. And now look at him? Up and about and helping me run my life.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at the fondness in Baekhyun’s voice as the older male toed off his shoes and commanded him to do the same. As soon as he was done he was thrown onto the bed and promptly flattened by Baekhyun’s weight as the latter belly flopped onto his stomach and let out a long sigh.

 

“I’m so fucking tired. Do you have classes tomorrow?” He laid his head on Chanyeol’s chest and wrapped himself around the other like an octopus. At this point Chanyeol was basically a glorified body pillow.

 

“Um, no. I only have classes from Tuesday to Thursday, I made sure I had a lot of free time to write my music and do homework.” Baekhyun smirked and Chanyeol immediately felt suspicious. “Why?”

 

“Let’s sleep in. Tomorrow I’ll take you out, we’ll have a good time.” His smirk widened into a mischievous sneer.

 

  
“What are you gonna do?” He clicked his tongue before closing his eyes once more.

 

“You’ll have to wait and see, baby boy.” He fell asleep surprisingly quickly and Chanyeol was left racking his mind of all the possibilities until sleep inevitably claimed him.

 

He was woken up by the smell of eggs and toast, opening his eyes and turning his head towards the bedside table quickly solved the mystery. He slowly sat up and took a piece of toast, taking a big bite and his stomach growled for more. It took him a couple seconds to understand just how hungry he actually was and needless to say, the plate was clean much sooner than you’d expect. He heard a chuckle and looked for the source of the sound and found a shirtless Baekhyun with a pen in his mouth and paperwork scattered in front of him sitting at a desk in the corner. 

 

“Go clean up and we’ll head out.” He nodded towards the door to his private bathroom, before glancing back at his work with a scowl.

 

“Ah okay, I’ll be back soon I guess.” Chanyeol got out of the soft bed and undressed on his way to the bathroom, missing the way Baekhyun’s eyes followed him.

 

By the time he exited in a puff of smoke 20 minutes later, Baekhyun was ready and waiting with a pair of clothes set for him. “I got these this morning, I hope they fit.”

 

Chanyeol tried on the black skinnies and the grey tank top he had set out. “They fit fine thanks. Um...”

 

Baekhyun held out a new pack of fruit of the looms with a devilish smirk. “I’m gonna go get the car ready, I’ll be out front.”

 

He left Chanyeol to get ready, waiting in the car and blasting Falling In Reverse ‘Bad Girls Club’ in the background. It didn’t take long for the passenger door to open and Chanyeol to tuck his long limbs into the too small space he was given, after fixing his seat of course. What Baekhyun wasn’t expecting however was for the back doors to open and Kyungsoo and Jongin to hop in too.

 

“ **Drive** .” Baekhyun didn’t even have the time to question as Kyungsoo gave him his first command of the day. Instead of telling them to get out he just muttered ‘what am i your fucking chauffeur?’ Luckily Kyungsoo didn’t hear him because he sat  _ directly  _ behind him and  _ oh how Baekhyun loved his seat covers and not having damage to his spinal cord _ .

 

They drove to the mall and after parking, broke apart and went on their separate dates. Much to the relief of a worried Baekhyun. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to spend his first date with Chanyeol with his cousin and his fiance.

 

“Chanyeol, pick out whatever you want. We’re getting you a full wardrobe today, I want you to stay at the manor until I know that Yifan won’t be bothering you. At the mention of Yifan, Chanyeol stood a little straighter and looked around him. Of course Baekhyun noticed, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “You’re safe with me.”

 

“I know. I’ll get over it eventually.” They walked through store after store as Baekhyun got progressively more weighed down. After 10 bags Chanyeol took pity on the poor man and took some of the bags. A couple pairs of shoes and they were ready for lunch. They met up with Kyungsoo and Jongin again who’d apparently watched a movie which Jongin loved and Kyungsoo thought was mediocre at best.

 

“Red lobster, I’ll pay?” Kyungsoo suggested and Jongin and Chanyeol chorused a ‘Lobster, fuck yeah!’ Again Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, seems he does that a lot when Jongin was involved, at his younger lover’s antics. 

 

They had a pretty good lunch and this time went to watch a movie together which they, surprisingly, all loved.

 

Chanyeol spent the entire weekend at Baekhyun’s house, filling Jongdae and Sehun in. In that time they’d gotten infinitely closer and it was unavoidable that they’d found themselves in a symbiotic relationship. Finally it was Tuesday however and he couldn’t risk his perfect attendance. He hated having 8ams but a Basic Music Theory course was required for his major so it was unavoidable. The only problem was he had his second class with Yifan and the latter was bound to retaliate after he dumped him and blocked him on everything. The first class went by fairly uneventfully, just reading and handouts. On his way to his second class he couldn't help but be nervous, as usual he arrived first. He knew he’d be alone for at least another 45 or so minutes so he decided to text Baekhyun to alleviate his stress. 

 

**Baby Boy to Big Daddy Baek:**

_ Morning. What’s up? _

 

The reply didn’t come for another 15 minutes.

 

**Big Daddy Baek to Baby Boy:**

_ Morning babe. Sorry, I was in a meeting with the Vice President of Student and Academic Life. What a fucking bore. What’s up? _

 

**Baby Boy to Big Daddy Baek:**

_ I’m freaking out  rn. I’m scared he’s just gonna walk in any second and murder me while no-one’s here. I’m scared Baek. _

 

**Big Daddy Baek to Baby Boy:**

_ It’s okay babe, you’re okay. He wouldn’t dare touch you at school. But if he tries, he’ll be expelled and arrested. Text me till your class starts. If anything happens, call me and I’ll be down before you know it. _

 

He smiled. Baekhyun really did know how to make him feel better. They talked about simple things like the weather, and their plans for dinner; Kyungsoo said steak so,  **steak** .

 

Ten minutes before class and the teacher and everyone was there except a certain Wu Yifan. Five minutes before class started and he stormed through the door, eyes scanning the room until they landed on Chanyeol smiling at his phone and laughing over a stupid picture Jongin sent in their groupchat of him and Kyungsoo sharing a milkshake. Of course as soon as Kyungsoo saw it he told him to delete it; he would've done it himself if not for the fact that Jongin apparently locked himself in the bathroom so he wouldn’t have the chance. He marched up to him and slammed his hand down on the table top, startling Chanyeol and everyone else in the room.

 

“Where have you been?” He made sure his words came out in a venom laced growl. He was in for a shock however, after finding Baekhyun, Chanyeol finally saw his own worth. ‘ **Your cheap scare tactics won't work on me anymore** .’

 

“None of your business, now excuse me, I have a class to pay attention in.” Chanyeol turned away from him but dialed Baekhyun under the desk anyways. 

 

Yifan got mad at being ignored and pulled him up by his collar, his phone fell from his hands and clattered to the floor. Not before the call was made, Baekhyun picked up at the first ring but no matter how many ‘hellos’ he said he never got a reply. He appeared, panting at the door just in time to see Yifan pulled his first back to connect it with Chanyeol’s face for the second time. The latter was so surprised he couldn’t fight back. In the blink of an eye Yifan was on his knees, Baekhyun’s foot connecting with the side of his head. Campus Police was in the room before he had the chance to get up and counterattack. The last thing Yifan saw as he was pulled out in handcuffs was Chanyeol shaking in Baekhyun’s arms, body racked with sobs as the latter shot his a death glare.

 

“Professor Barnes, continue class.” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol out the door with him, before turning back and addressing the students at the last minute. “None of you breath a word of this to anyone, alright? I hope none of you ever have to go through this, if you ever feel like you’re in an abusive relationship with no way out, you can go to Health Services or Counseling Services or just come straight to me. The happiness and safety of my students is the most important thing to me and all the faculty. You can come to any of us with any of your problems, if your professors can’t help, come see me. We care about you all individually. Isn’t that right Professor Barnes?”

 

“Yes, Dean.  **Absolutely** , I’ve told you guys, you are my kids. There’s nothing more important than your safety.” And with that Baekhyun left, arms firmly wrapped around his still shaken lover. He could hear small muffled crying from the room from all the touched students.

 

He turned the deadbolt on his office door, sitting on the sofa and pulling Chanyeol into his lap. It seemed like the weight of what happened finally settled on him for he broke down, his tears soaking through Baekhyun’s jacket in no time.

 

“Baek, I wanna go home. Take care of me please?” Baekhyun was mildly taken aback by the request but was far from refusing.

 

“Let’s go home.” He pulled the taller up and drove them home. The next words he said had Chanyeol rethinking what he thought about him as they pulled out of the faculty parking lot. “ **I can’t wait to be between those beautiful thighs of yours as I fuck into your body and kiss your prostate with my cock. I bet you’d make the most beautiful sounds** .” 

 

He walked straight to their room once they got home and shoved the younger down slowly. “Tell me if I’m too rough.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pulled his face down to meet his lips. “ **_Just fuck me Baekhyun_ ** .”

 

It was an immediate change; Baekhyun’s sweet innocent facade fell away and he became the rumoured ‘sex demon Baekhyun’ Jongin mentioned seeing once. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips, a lascivious smirk on his lips. And he used a single finger to loosen his tie as his hovered over his boyfriend’s shocked body. “ **You really shouldn’t have done that, Baby Boy. I’m sorry, but you’re going to regret it** .”

 

Never one to back done from a challenge, Chanyeol slipped his shirt over his head and shot back, “Make me,  **_Big Daddy_ ** .”

 

Baekhyun growled and pulled his pants over, peppering kisses down his body, stopping right before he got to his hardening cock and getting up off the bed. Chanyeol groaned but said ‘oh’ when he came back with a bottle of lube. He poured it onto his fingers sensually, while eye fucking his lover. He slid his hand down Chanyeol body to leaving a trail of cold liquid. Chanyeol arched his back as Baekhyun lubed fingers circled his nipple and left it cold as the ar hit the liquid. He pushed himself up impatiently and all but tore Baekhyun’s jacket and dress shirt off, sliding his hands down his chest, slowing down when he got to his belt; fleeting his fingers across the leather surface. 

 

“Down boy, eventually.” Baekhyun pushed him down once more, bringing his lubed fingers to Chanyeol’s entrance to prod at puckered flesh. “I’ll make sure we have time for that another time.”

 

“You better.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s impressive bulge and licked his lips. He gasped as Baekhyun’s first finger entered him. It took a while to get used to the discomfort when all his body wanted to do was push it out but he beared with it. “Baekhyun, add another one.”

 

Instead of a second finger however, he was left empty as Baekhyun pulled his finger out and tsked. “That’s wrong baby boy, what do you call me?”

 

“Please  _ Daddy _ , may I have another finger?” Chanyeol stared pleadingly up at Baekhyun as the other smirked and plunged two fingers into his body at a harsh pace. “Fuck, so good.”

 

Baekhyun went to add a third but was stopped by Chanyeol pulling at his wrist. “I’m ready.”

 

Baekhyun still hesitated, but a challenging eyebrow raise from Chanyeol had taking his pants and slicking himself up. As he went to go thrust in he was flipped and Chanyeol straddled him, slipping down slowly and taking a couple moments to breath. It hurt like a  **motherfucker** but the slight burn added to the pleasure he felt pulling at his stomach. He started to bounce on Baekhyun as sweat started to roll down his body.

 

Baekhyun let out a deep grunt as he tried to find purchase for his his hands anywhere on Chanyeol’s sweat covered body, finally coming to rest on his hips. “So good Yeol, so pretty. Do you like fucking yourself on my cock, baby boy?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. So good...so big...filling me up...hitting me so deep.” Chanyeol managed to choke out around a string of moans. Baekhyun suddenly gripped his hips tighter and thrusted up with all the strength he had, hitting Chanyeol’s prostate dead on and making him scream. “Daddy, I’m gonna come. Can I come?”

 

Baekhyun kept thrusting into the tight heat around him, grunting with the effort it took to let Chanyeol come first. “You look so good on my cock Yoel, your body was just amde for this. Just for me, all mine, my beautiful baby boy. Come for daddy, Baby Boy.”

 

Chanyeol came with a shout of Baekhyun’s name as he felt his lover empty his seed inside him. He felt onto Baekhyun’s chest and it took all of the latter’s energy to clean them both with his discarded shirt before throwing it in a corner and passing out.

 

Down the hall the other inhabitants of the household were kind of pissed off.

 

“At least they’re fucking done now.” Kyungsoo growled. “Where were we?”

 

“Master, please move.” Jongin had tears in his eyes. When Baekhyun and Chanyeol came home Kyungsoo had slowed to languid thrusts and the cock ring was keeping him on constant edge with no chance of release.

 

“Oh right,  **I was punishing, my naughty little slave** .” He picked up the pace, slamming into Jongin’s body and coming inside him before pulling off the cock ring. “Now,  **come and show master just how sorry you are** .”

 

“Master!!” Jongin came with a mighty spurt that had him blacking out for at least a minute.

 

~Present Day~

 

Chanyeol stomped out the ashes and walked back onto campus. He was about to leave the mailing office when he was grabbed pulled towards the Administrative Building and shoved into Baekhyun’s office before being slammed down onto the desk, his ass in the air and Baekhyun’s half hard cock sliding between his cheeks.

 

“Goddammit Chanyeol, you really shouldn’t wear such tight jeans. Watching such a nice piece of ass walk around in skin tight jeans all day is doing all kinds of things to my libido.” He spun him around and pushed him onto his knees. “Those pretty pink lips would look so good swollen and wrapped around my cock as you take me in deep. Why don’t we put them to good use?”

 

Chanyeol smirked and pulled down Baekhyun’s zipper with his teeth.


End file.
